Mi pequeño gran Edward
by Taz Maarcel
Summary: He vivido con el sueño de poder amar y ser correspondido en algun ambito de mi vida, pero el problema es que soy nerd de una sola popular mi hermosa Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Querido lector estos personajes son totalmente de la fabulosa Meyer y se los tome prestado, así que cual quier parecido con los personajes de Crepúsculo no es coincidencia, es que son de ella.**

Debía terminar esta ecuación como diera lugar, no soy bueno en matemática, pero tenía que lograrlo, si no sería como todos esos tontos del basketball, que siempre les hago los trabajos, bueno es preferible es eso o te golpean, mejor una minima paga por tu integridad y tu silencio.

-Bueno chavos, espero sepan que hay proyecto como cada mes -todos bufaron-gracias a su alegría yo escogeré los equipos y sus integrantes

-¿De que se tratara profesor ?- dije expectante

-Edward no te preocupes, sobre la historia de las matemáticas, será sencillo solo porque se acercan semestrales y vacaciones.

-Solo para la familia Nerd es sencillo señor nerd y nerd hijo- refiriéndose a mi y al profesor todos se rieron hasta la chica linda Bella.

-No es mi papá –trate de sonar enojado, pero la tristeza por tal burla se hizo cargo de quebrarme la voz.

-Perfecto Jared, espero sepas que al siguiente comentario iras a dirección

- Ay Prof., cálmese solo fue una pequeña broma

-Si bueno no las aceptaré, escribiera la tarea y es para mañana, y les aviso que Edward y Jared no estarán disponibles para sus proyectos más que para el suyo con Bella- ''OH por los cielos me tocaba con Bella que maravilla'' – y si veo indicio de que hicieron sus proyectos los repruebo, espero este claro.

En esa distracción, para escribir la tarea Jared se encargo de mirarme con ojos amenazantes, Bella le dijo que dejara de verme así, ella era tan bonita y yo tan nerd. Termino la clase y los de basket me aventaron sus cuadernos, como siempre, para que hiciera sus tareas.

-Lo siento- Bella me estaba hablando mientras me daba su cuaderno, no sabía que decir- espero no se te haga muy pesado

Negué con la cabeza mientras miraba aquellos ojos color chocolate, eran tan hermosos, hipnotizaban a cualquiera, vaya chica, era indudable que yo daría todo por ella y estaba seguro de que yo haría el proyecto por ella hasta que dijo lo que nunca pesé en voz baja.

-Te buscaré más tarde para ver lo de el proyecto Ed.

-Vamos Bella llegaré tarde a entrenar – Jared le gritaba que clase de hombre, ella se sobresalto volteo y al correr se callo – que torpe, bueno me adelanto, porque con tus caídas no llego.

De inmediato corrí a ayudarle, que Patan, la sostuve de el brazo y la ayude a pararse.

-Muchas gracias – me volvió a mirar iba a cometer una tontería lo podía asegurar.

-Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti –OH que dije, no. Su rostro se torno dudoso y después me dio una media sonrisa que me dejo fascinado.

-Bueno, entonces empezaremos el proyecto, hoy en la tarde 4 P.m. ¿si?

-Pero el partido de Jared…

-Bueno es importante, pero no queremos que vuelva a llegar tarde al partido por mi culpa ¿ o sí? – me guiño un ojo, yo solo negué con la cabeza, se fue. Wow había cambiado a Jared por mi, que nerd tan mas afortunado era yo. Una sonrisa en mi rostro todo el día no diría lo suficiente. Era genial.

-Deberías ver tu cara Edward, solo te hablo. ¿Te dijo para cuando quería el proyecto ya hecho o algo? ¿Lo empezaremos hoy verdad

-Sí, pero ella me dijo..

-¿Qué somos nerds?

-No, ella..

-¿Te pego?

-Cállate Jasper, me dijo que nos veríamos hoy a las 4 P.m. para hacer el proyecto

- OK amigo, creo que la ecuación de hoy te afecto el cerebro.

-Me lo dijo, y llegara, yo lo se – en todo el día solo quería que llegara la hora en que volviera a ver aquellos ojos que me hacían suspirar, vamos tiempo se que puedes correr un poco más rápido.

**Es Edward enamorado, no lo creo, pero eso intento, ayuda , esta historia continuara, eso creo, no lo se depende de ustedes.**

**Gracias por leer y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa a **Luciernagas**, por cierto léanla a ella y a **JimeBellaCullenSalvatore. **Son unas autoras, que mis respetos. **

**Cuídense y gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Querido lector, estos personajes son totalmente de la fabulosa Meyer y se los tome prestado, así que cualquier parecido con los personajes de Crepúsculo no es coincidencia, es que son de ella. Y los uso yo.**

Mi casa estaba llena de números de colores, imágenes de grandes pensadores, cartulinas y mi laptop. Estaba un poco nervioso y a la vez me sentía tonto.

— Sabes que no vendrá.

— Claro que sí, solo hay que esperar un poco. Se tiene que deshacer de su… de James.

— De su novio Edward, que te quede bien claro lo que es.

— No oficialmente.

— Creo que cuando tocas a una persona más de lo debido y la besas con frecuencia en los labios, oficialmente es más que amigos.

— Mejores amigos.

— No, más.

— Mega amigos.

— Ya acéptalo, Edward.

— Solo hay que esperar un poco más.

— Mira, empecemos.

Tuve que aceptar. Llegara o no, debíamos apurarnos. Era para el viernes y era miércoles, estaba seguro de que nos dejarían tarea mañana y no iba a perder el tiempo. Ella llegaría.

— Edward, ya son las siete de la noche y aún no acabamos. Mejor terminamos mañana y nos ayudamos a hacer la tarea que nos dejen.

— No es tan tarde.

— Ya acéptalo, no llego.

— Estoy... —sacudí la cabeza—. De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.

Me despedí de él en la puerta y regrese a mi cuarto. Debía seguir trabajando, de lo contrario, pensaría en cómo me dejo plantado.

Trabajé hasta quedarme dormido.

Al siguiente día, mis padres, como siempre, se fueron rápido y probablemente todo el día a trabajar y nada más que eso. La señora que nos hace la limpieza se quedó conmigo, me hizo jugo y me fui a la escuela. La verdad no quería llegar pues me tocaba deportes. Por mes nos tocaba jugar volleyball, aunque esto era bueno porque no habría ocasión de hablar con Bella.

— Bien chicos, yo formare los equipos, habrá 3. Jared, tú serás el capitán de uno… Jasper, tú también y… Edward.

Estaba distraído, hasta que dijo que Bella estaría en mi equipo. ¿Que traía el mundo contra mi hoy?

Traté de no estorbarle a mi equipo para que jugaran. Bella lo intentaba más que yo, pero aun así cayo unas tres veces—me rehusé a levantarla—. Cuando jugamos contra Jared, cada vez que hacía remates me caían a mí. Todos reían, pero para mi era ya tan normal que ni me inmutaba.

Finalmente, termino la clase.

— Vamos Edward. Hablé en la mañana con la secretaria de la directora, y al parecer la profesora de español no vendrá. Hay que terminar el proyecto en biblioteca antes de que lleguen todos.

— Jasper —Me paralicé. ¿Bella? ¿Qué hacía Bella hablándole a Jasper? Se interpuso entre nosotros —. Espera, por favor dejen de caminar.

-Tu eres la niña que dejo plantado al tonto de Edward esperando a que llegaras ¿no? Bueno pues no pienses que por ser popular nos va a importar lo que nos hiciste, y si te estás preguntando si ya lo terminamos; no te preocupes vamos directo a la biblioteca a terminarlo.

-Yo lo terminaré-dijo Bella interponiéndose en nuestro camino.

-Claro, ni si quiera entenderías, nuestro proyecto es toda una investigación.

-YO TAMBIÉN INVETISGUE JASPER – se estaba empezando a enojar y se veía tan linda así- esta aquí, solo denme lo que les falta y yo lo haré.

-¿Crees que una hoja sacada de internet es investigación?-dijo con ironía Jasper.

-No es solo una hoja y no toda esta sacada de internet.

-Ya dejala Jasper.-lo miraba solo a él porque sabía que si la miraba, la perdonaría y todo volvería a como estábamos en un principio, yo ilusionado y ella aprovechándose.- dale el trabajo que ella lo terminé.

-No la defiendas-dijo mi amigo entre dientes.

-No la defiendo, si tiene algo mal la presentación, se dará cuenta el profesor de que la hizo Bella- lo dije lo más frío que pude, Jasper me sonrío.

-Bien, ven, en el salón tengo la presentación en usb y unos ejercicios solo nos falta una diapositiva con la explicación de los últimos dos ejercicios. ¿Si puedes con eso no?

-Sí- su voz sonaba triste pero trataba de ocultarlo sonando enojada.

Me desvíe hacia el baño para no tener nada más que ver. Me encerré en un cubículo para sentarme y pensar. Ni yo creía lo grosero que fui. Me sentía tan mal, como si no me hubieran enseñado valores, como al patán de Jared. Se abrió la puerta de baño y sonaron risas, entre ellas la de aquel tonto.

— El último balón en su cara fue lo más divertido.

— Es un tonto —supuse que era el idiota de su amigo, Charles.

— Y cree que puede conquistar a mi Bella, por favor.

— ¡Ni siquiera puede contigo!

— Ni en un simple partido. Tendrá que pasar por encima de mi, pero apenas puede con si mismo —más risas.

— Como dije, es un tonto, Jared. Ni te preocupes.

— No lo estoy, es un probre tonto que siempre servirá solo para la tarea. Nunca será ni una pizca de lo que soy yo.

Así era lo que pensaban de mi, solo servía para una cosa. Esta vez ya no aguantaría todo esto. Esta vez todo cambiaría y los tontos serían ellos.

Se fueron y en seguida salí, para encontrarme a Bella, que iba hacía la biblioteca.

— Edward…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Cap. 3 Recordándoles que los personajes son de Meyer y algunas de las características. Lenguaje subido de tono, cuidado si no te gusta, te estoy avisando.**

-Edward… -le dí la espalda y me dirigí a dirección opuesta-¡Edward! Por favor.

-Ti.. tienes mucho que hacer antes de la clase de matemáticas Bella, no.. tu no deberías perder el tiempo- tartamudee estaba muy herido, me siguió y se detuvo frente a mi intentando no dejarme pasar. Me detuve.

-Y tu no tienes nada que hacer, así que dame el tiempo para explicarte…

-¡No necesito explicaciones Bella! todo esta muy claro, tu debes estar con quien te corresponde y… yo tengo que aceptar lo que soy… un nerd y tu no te mereces a…

-¡No yo no pienso así! Lo que pasa es que no me dejas explicarte, y yo no tengo un lugar que me corresponda yo puedo estar con quien quiera y tu no eres nerd.

-Si tienes un lugar, tú lo decidiste de esa forma ahora se que no debo interponerme- todo empezaba a cobrar sentido- así que te voy a pedir un favor ¡no te interpongas en mi lugar, ni en mi camino, ni en mi vida!

Ella se quedo perpleja al instante que subí mi tono de voz. No se movía y yo me dispuse a caminar, pensando en probablemente a no volverle a hablarle nunca más.

-¡Hey tu! Crees que puedes hablar así a mi Bella-estúpido Jared, pensé. Volteé para encontrarme con él y todos sus perros alrededor de Bella consolándola. Al parecer lloraba.

-En primera no digas "mi Bella" porque no es un objeto de tu propiedad-Bella me volteo a ver, y su tristeza se detuvo por un instante-, y en segunda aquí el único estúpido eres tú, porque no sabes ni de que estábamos hablando, así que no te metas Jared.

-A mi no me hablas así, tonto.. nerd- dijo, pero le costó. Al parecer todos estaban anonadados ante mi confianza repentina.

-Ya amplía un poco tu vocabulario y deja de ofenderme con tonto y nerd como si fueran las únicas ofensas que te supieras. Y además, para dejar de ser nerd, avísale a tus perros, y esto también va para ti, ¡No vuelvo a hacer su tarea nunca! ¿Captas?

Toda la manada de tarados dijeron: ¿Qué? Y empezaron a reprocharle a Jared pidiéndole que hiciera o dijera algo al respecto.

-Ha-haber… Haber niñito, ahora crees que puedes contra nosotros o algo así, ¿No? Si te quieres ahorrar la paliza, te sugiero que hagas lo único que sabes hacer muy bien; nuestra tarea.

-Puedes hacer o pensar lo que quieras, por mi parte te sugiero que no me dejes tus cuadernitos. Si quieres tener algo de tarea, hazla por ti mismo

-Te vas a arrepentir Edward ¡No me des la espalda! ¡lo pagaras!-me seguía gritando aun cuando estaba por entrar a la cafetería.

Pedí un café descafeinado, era tonto, pero con todo lo que había hecho hoy, eso era solo una minúscula burla al café. Me lo dieron y me senté, puse una alarma en mi iPhone para que me avisará 5 minutos antes de que iniciará la clase de matemáticas. Mientras, me puse a pensar en cada una de las cosas que había decidido hoy, y no pude evitar reír, aun más cuando estaba solo en la cafetería riéndome sin nadie que causará tal felicidad. _Tonto_.

-Ahora sí que estás loco amigo, primero me entero lo que le dijiste a Jared, ¡a Bella! Y ahora riéndote solo en la cafetería, algo se te zafó, amigo mío. Me reí

-¿De que hablas? Estoy mejor que nunca-me alzó las cejas- ¡Oh vamos! Unas palabras liberadoras a esos dos no les hacen daño.

-Bien, dime donde está mi amigo Edward, espécimen raro, no es que lo extrañe, pero..- le golpe el brazo, él hizo una mueca y se lo sobo.

-Cálmate yo sé que no puedes vivir sin mí.

-Cállate, te diría que pienso lo mismo, pero con el golpe que me acabas de dar y lo que le dijiste a la manada de brutos vaya que te respeto, dude.

-No te pegue tan fuerte

-No, pero normalmente apenas y me rosas ¿desde cuando eres fuerte? ¿Hiciste algún tipo de evolución o hablarle de esa forma a Jared, te dio un poder que no conocías?.

-Jaja Que nerd. Supéralo, creo que te contaron demasiado fuerte el chisme. Solo le dije que no haría su tarea.

-Pues tú perdonaras, pero eso es muy fuerte. Llevas desde la secundaria haciendo su tarea, nunca quisiste decir que eres hijo de uno de los empresarios que podría hacer añicos a toda su familia.

-Ni tu que eres el hijo de una embajadora muy importante. Jasper, si nos encerraron en esta escuela de brutos término medio es exactamente para que nadie sepa quiénes somos, y todo porque no quisimos tener clases privadas.

-Ni lo menciones. Estar encerrados en una casa con todos de hipócritas a tu alrededor, prefiero permanecer en el anonimato.

-El hijo perdido de la embajadora, el que nadie conoce más que personas importantes que callan por él. Aquí esta, chicos, en una escuela que lo único que tiene excelente son los maestros, porque lo demás es un asco. Estará en el periódico de mañana.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Edward!

-Me pagarían bien.

-Como si lo necesitaras, tonto.

-Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitar dinero extra para la alcancía.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿De tu maldita cuenta en…? Espera, después de Suiza perdí la cuenta de en cuantos países tienes cuenta.

-Cállate que bien podrías pagar mi silencio con cualquiera de carro que yo te pidiera.

-Pero no lo harías jaja, ¿O si?- por un momento juraría haber visto miedo en sus ojos. Le golpeé la cabeza.

-Obvio no bestia. Es una de las razones por las que somos amigos ¿no?

-No solo es esa la razón ¿O si?

-Basta de preguntas tontas, retóricas y sentimentales Jasper. Sólo Dios sabe porqué somos amigos, pero nuestros secretos no son la razón, son solo uno de los motivos.

-No bueno.. el gran pensador.

-Preferiría ser llamado como descendiente de la generación del 27,broma. Ya vámonos, mi alarma sonó. Es hora de la tonta exposición de mate-me levante y le sonreí-, con tu mejor amiga Bella.

-No me cuelgues amistades que no me tocan, yo paso- se levanto y me dio una dura palmada en el brazo intentando igualar mi puño.-Escondes tu fortaleza.

-Sólo apariencias, y evitar problemas para mantener el secreto, amigo.

-Espero no haya una doble moral oculta-reímos-,el secreto mejor guardado. Supongo que no me enteré, porque nunca hablamos de esta forma.

-¿A que te refieres?- empezamos a caminar hacia el salón.

-Siempre es tarea, quejas y trabajos. Es bueno conocerte de esta manera.

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto. Sin embargo me siento mejor después de todo. Creo que enfrentar a Jared fue liberador.

-Oye, ¿Enserio crees que Bella haya hecho algo de el trabajo?

-Esperemos que por lo menos le haya entendido, de lo contrario nuestras ecuaciones y su cuerpo los distraerán por un buen rato.

-Vaya que sí. ¿Aun te..-se detuvo antes de entrar al salón- gusta?

-Decidí no perseguir la basura de Jared.

-Yo no soy la basura de Jared-¡¿_Bella_? Más drama.-Edward, yo no sabía que eras así.

-Ni yo que dependieras tanto de Jared, pero así es la vida, mi querida Bella, decepcionante ¿no crees?. Y bueno, ¿Terminaste lo de mate?.

-Claro, aunque como soy basura seguro pensaste que no lo entendería.

-Supones bien eso es lo que pienso, pero ya veremos

-Perfecto, entonces entremos al salón.

-¿Y nuestro material?

-Oh, lo deje olvidado.

-Entonces ve por el cariño, corre- diablos soné como un cabrón… bueno a eso esta acostumbrada ella, así que no me preocupe realmente.

Se volteó enojada y camino rápido, mientras Jasper y yo reíamos un poco de su valor infundado. Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo se tropezó con el profesor de matemáticas, ella resbaló y el solo se hizo un paso para atrás ante el choque.

-Demasiado distraída para funcionar. Una total calamidad con cuerpo de mujer ¿Algún día se arreglará? -dijo Jasper, haciendo que riéramos por lo bajo.

-¡Basta Edward!-me dijo Bella molesta y pude notar un tono triste en su voz.

El profesor se dispuso a ayudarla a levantarse, corrí como acto reflejo hacia ella y la cargué para después levantarla, pero me miro a los ojos y fue difícil concentrarme. Al caer en cuenta de el profesor ahí presente la puse en el piso. El profesor sonrió pícaramente, como dándose cuenta de algo.

-¿Por qué iba tan deprisa señorita?

-He olvidado el material para la exposición, pero enseguida voy por el, profesor. ¿Puedo?

-Claro, pero apresúrese.-ella corrió y el profesor me miro- ¿así que la señorita Swan eh..?-me guiño un ojo y fruncí el seño.

-No, profesor es solo una compañera más.

-Lo dices con dolor, pero sé que te haría caso si te lo propusieras- él se encamino al salón y yo me quede atónito, me había tuteado y dado un consejo.

-Edward ya entra. No te quedes ahí-Jasper estaba algo risueño al decírmelo, pero entre aun distraído.

Pronto, todo el salón entro y cuando volteé en la ventanilla de la puerta, Bella iba por el pasillo con todo lo del proyecto, haciéndose bolas entre dos carteles que habíamos medio terminado. Se le cayó el USB y no sabía que hacer con todo así que fui a ayudarla. Recogí fácilmente los dos carteles, enrollándolos y tomándolos de la orilla para solo dejarle el USB.

-No se que intentas hacer o que tratas de demostrar, pero sé que tú no eres así y que vas a volver a ser el verdadero Edward.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no soy así? Talvez este sea el verdadero yo, y simplemente lo tuve guardado.

-Entonces habría sido una perdida de tiempo el cariño que te tenía. Y te diría que el falso tú valía más de lo que vale el verdadero.

Me dirigí al salón, de nuevo confundido. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a todos?. Querían confundirme más al parecer. No me dejaría

Dimos nuestra presentación casi toda la clase, eso les daría tiempo a los otros tarados para hacer sus proyectos y por mi estaba bien, no superarían el nuestro. Bella entendió casi todo el tema, pero durante la explicación la tuve que salvarla de que la regañaran por explicar un detalle mal. Fue sencillo, pero ella se incomodo y termino rápido su explicación. Todos se quedaron ocupados en los problemas. Explicamos el más difícil y los demás el profesor los obligo a hacerlos de tarea, fue realmente gracioso cuando todos los perros de Jared sufrieron por primera vez con la idea de hacer la tarea.

El día pasó algo rápido. En realidad, las últimas clases las pase bromeando. ya que repasábamos temas para antes de las 3 semanas de vacaciones, pues regresando serían los exámenes, me encanto ver que los profesores, nunca notaron que nosotros éramos quienes hablábamos y nos reíamos incontrolablemente.

-¿Edward?-volteé para ver a un desconocido.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Mike. Estuve a en tu grupo de estudio de historia

-¿Y qué deseas? Ya no doy clases por lo de tus compañeritos graciosos.

-Lo se, son unos estúpidos. Sólo contigo aprendíamos, pero ese no es el punto.

-Entonces llega a el, me tengo que ir.

-Se dice que los de básquet se juntaron para golpearte cuado salgas. Mi mamá puede llevarnos, si quieres le puedo decir que venga y…

-Gracias Mike, pero no lo necesito-dije seriamente ¿que se creían…?

Y de repente una idea llego a mi… necesitaba un descanso de mi fachada.

- De hecho, me diste una gran idea.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, y si quieres regresando de vacaciones te puedo volver a dar clases.

-Sería genial-la ilusión se veía en sus ojos esperaba no decepcionarlo-Bueno, me voy. Tengo…-sabía que decía ese silencio, sabía demasiado, pero me hizo valorar más su propuesta sincera.

-¿Basket?

-Sí

-No importa, te veo luego

-Adiós.

-Vaya Ed. Sabía que tu cambio tendría repercusiones, pero no tantas-Jasper no me dejaba pensar muy bien así que camine al patio-¿EDWARD?

-¿Qué quieres?

-No me digas que no te importa

-No me importa porque ya sé que hacer, pero tu me haces enojar, no me dejas…-saque mi teléfono y marque un número que a mi pesar no marcaba con frecuencia

-¿Qué harás Edward?

-Shh…Bueno-del otro lado no se oía muy feliz.

-¿Tu desde cuando…? Mejor dicho ¿Qué quieres hijo?

-Padre, que alegría de escuchar tu voz. Creo que no la oía desde que me pediste que te pasara la sal en navidad.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo aun más enojado y cortante, pero dudoso.

-Que vengas por mi a la escuela, papi.

-No puedo.

-Ay, que bueno porque en realidad no te estoy preguntando. Si no quieres que mi madre tanto como el albacea de mi difunto abuelo se enteren de a donde me mandaste de vacaciones en verano, creo que vendrás.-de verdad me sentía malvado y sonreía ante la idea de cobrarme por fin- ¿Verdad, papi?

-Okey, dame los datos.

-Ya sé que no sabes ni en que escuela voy, pero eso averígualo tú. Por algo eres mi padre-le colgué y rogué porque Jasper no me hiciera preguntas

-Vaya que tienes a tu padre a tus pies, pero yo te sugiero que ahora que tenemos tiempo y Jared tiene entrenamiento, nos vayamos de aquí. Tanto tu chofer como mi carro nos pueden llevar.

-No pienso escapar Jasper, acabemos las tareas en biblioteca como siempre y esperemos mi fin.-dije teatralmente

-No seas tan dramático

-Oh vamos, sólo estoy jugando.

-¿Entonces si nos vamos?

-Claro que no, me van a golpear a mí, Jasper. No a ti.

-Bueno, haya tu y tu cara, vamos porque yo me tengo que ir un poco temprano, tengo partido de tenis por una embajada que cambio de dueño.

-Uy, el señor importante.

-Odio esas reuniones.

-¿Quién no? Los viejos tratando de ser jóvenes.

-No los culpo, no tienen tiempo de nada, como mi madre, supongo. pero siempre llegan tarde a este tipo de reuniones y nada inicia sin ellos, sólo las bebidas.

-Borracho.

-Sobrio

-Duche*

-jaja bueno vamos.

Terminamos la tarea tranquilamente al parecer no era tan difícil. Los proyectos seguían a tope, pero ya sabíamos como terminarlos rápido; un par de presentaciones sin importancia y una maqueta que bien se podría terminar por separado, sin la necesidad de reunirnos.

-Y de plano piensas enfrentarlos

-Lo creo realmente necesario

-¿Por qué?

-Es la única forma de demostrar que he cambiado que ya no les voy a ayudar con sus trabajos.

-¿Es todo por los trabajos?

-Me cansé de tener que hacer los trabajos para ellos, no de hacer trabajos. En parte me he vuelto más flojo y ya no aguanto más que me tengan como mascota.

-Después de ser un nerd viene la revolución

-Mira que he pensado en hacer eso. Más haya de mi, que se quién soy y lo que valgo, haré un cambio de pensamiento en esta escuelita de patanes.

-Bueno, pero que cambio Edward, espero que no sea como en las novelas que de un día para otro un nerd vuelve más guapo.

-Yo soy como soy no quiero ser metrosexual. Simplemente quiero cambiar ciertas cosas, ya veras. Ahora vete que se te hace tarde.

-Seguro ¿no quieres que te lleve?

-No, vete.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Mike que le darías clases hasta regresando de vacaciones?

-Que te importa ¿No te tenías que ir?

-Te veré mañana ¿cierto?

-Largo Jasper, mañana lo sabrás.

Se fue un poco preocupado y enojado, pero sabía que no podía prometerle nada, apile mis cosas y fui a mi locker en donde encontré para a Bella.

-Pero que masoquismo, Isabella.

-Ya te lo he dicho, yo no creo tu nueva facha de niño malo.

-Sí, bueno. Déjame guardar mis cosas.

-Sí, pero tú déjame ayudarte a salir de aquí.

-Puedo salir yo solo, no me falta nada. No te preocupes, mis piernas sirven perfecto.

-Pero tu cabeza no. Edward, date cuenta quienes te están esperando allá afuera.

-No me importa-mi celular sonó era un mensaje de mi padre. "_Voy tarde tu madre hizo junta, pero ya me safe"-_ No esperaba menos

-¿De qué?

-De nada, entrometida-guarde mi celular, Bella tomo mi rostro con sus cálidas manos obligándome a verla a los ojos.

-No haz cambiado, Edward, lo sé. Pero no entiendo por que te pones así.

-Si es por tu tareas mira..

-¡No! Yo se como hacerlas, solo le seguía el juego a los demás-le quite las manos de mi

-Ya se, les sabes sigues el juego y lo haces muy bien, pero yo ya no quiero jugar. Sigue siendo su marioneta, yo ya me cansé.

-Yo no soy marioneta de nadie, es que tu no sabes, no haz querido escuchar…

-¡Me cansé de tus mentiras entiéndelo!

-¡Y yo ya me cansé de que no entiendas que al que quiero es a ti!

-¿Qué?-me le quede mirando, y ella se abalanzó sobre mí. Me beso, y no pude evitar corresponderle y entregarle más que un beso; mi corazón entero y olvidar todo el maldito resentimiento para darle paso a ese sentimiento que había guardado, que según yo había olvidado y que solo me causaba hasta ahora dolor. _El amor_.

**Oh fuertes escenas. ¿Qué onda? ¿Les gusto? Dejen sus opiniones. Lo sé no había publicado, pero por eso este cap es más largo. Me pasaron mil cosas y me lastimé la rodilla, no tenía inspiración, etc. Ya aquí está el cap tranquils. Gracias por leerme, significa mucho.**

**Necesito demasiado su opinión de este capítulo no me sentí segura, pero me dijeron que estaba bien… cosas de betas xD.**

***Con Duche quise decir correcto, es como cuando alguien casi te va a ganar en ajedrez ¿OK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ¿Cómo han estado sin mi historia? mil disculpas.. bueno saben que los hermosos personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, el cap está un poquito subido de tono con el lenguaje si no les gustan las groserías para nada les recomiendo no lo lean. Espero les guste y comentarios en los reviews (:**

Debí haber parado ese beso, haber frenado mis ganas de estar con ella y salir corriendo a la pelea que se avecinaba fuera del colegio, terminando así con todo esto de una buena vez. Pero sus labios tan cálidos, sus manos tan suaves en mi cuello, y su cadera amoldable a mis manos no me lo permitieron. ¿Quién querría escapar de aquel paraíso?

Después de todo ese pensamiento, logre separarme.

— No —exclamó quedamente Bella.

— Es necesario salir y afrontar mis problemas, aún cuando la calidez de tus labios sea mil veces mejor.

— Quédate.

— No me lo pidas, porque es algo que no podré cumplir.

— Quiero que estés conmigo esta vez.

— Siempre he estado contigo, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré, pero es momento de afrontar los monstruos que no me permiten avanzar.

— Te van a lastimar.

— No creo que se pueda más, simplemente buscaré lo que quiero, la superación siempre ha sido mi meta —de inmediato me encamine sin dar marcha atrás.

Ahí iba con las fuerzas que tenía. Después de todo, mi fin no se derrumbaría por un simple beso, un simple beso que me hizo tocar el cielo. Yo, el siempre nerd arreglado de acuerdo a una época pasada, según decían, siempre pantalón de vestir que no llegaba a mis tobillos, camisa a cuadros, suéter con rombos, mocasín, lentes que casi me cubrían el rostro y cejas pobladas.

Probablemente yo sabía que era lo que estaba mal en mí de acuerdo a lo que la sociedad estaba acostumbrada, pero también la verdad de las cosas es que no pretendía cambiar. ¿Qué necesidad había de cambiar? ¿Quién debía aceptarme? Y principalmente ¿Quiénes eran ellos para hacerlo? Chicos de doble moral sin valores, ni respeto. Perdí el juicio por un momento, pero porque estaba harto. Sabía quién era yo, y ni a golpes cambiarían quien soy. Porque después de todo, soy único. Y Bella me quiere así… O eso había entendido yo.

Salí sin atisbo de miedo y sabía que en este momento las vacacioncitas a las que me había enviado mi padre para que muriera o me perdiera habrían servido para algo.

— Miren, si es el tonto de Ednerd —escuche al momento de salir del colegio en las escaleras. Obviamente, esa voz era de Jared

— Y sigues sin consultar un diccionario para buscar un modo diferente de ofenderme. Aplaudo tu manera de unir mi nombre con algo despectivo, pero eso es lo mejor que tienes —de pronto sentí su cara más cerca.

— Oh, claro que no. También te puedo golpear hasta dejarte inconsciente.

— Y yo puedo apostar que no sabes el significado de inconsciente.

— Te crees muy listo ¿No?

— No, no me creo. Lo soy —dije aún rígido en mi lugar.

— No me lo pareces.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué dejaste que hiciera tu tarea tanto tiempo? —idiota.

— Soy una persona ocupada y tú sin amigos, sin vida y sin novia. Seguro tienes mucho tiempo.

— Bueno, tú amigos verdaderos no tienes, porque te burlas de ellos y los haces menos… Aunque ellos se dejan, eso es cierto. Tu vida no la envidio, sólo existe el basket y aseguro que tantos balonazos en la cabeza te están afectando la hormiga hinchada que tienes por cerebro —sus 'amigos' rieron por lo bajo—. Y tu novia, creo que ya quedo claro que tanto que la usas como trapeador, pronto cambiará de novio. Sé que es más lista de lo que parece, y se dará cuenta.

— Y ¿por quién me cambiará? ¿Por ti? —se rió.

— En realidad, no lo sé. Es muy cambiante. Digo, me acaba de besar, pero no fue convincente. Tal vez le pida otro beso para asegurarme…

Soltó el primer golpe, que logre esquivarlo y él se sorprendió. Creo que todos, pero fue insistente y lo regreso con el codo, el cual también esquive. Me estaba poniendo las cosas muy fáciles y eso no me gustaba.

— Todo lo que tienes… En fin, hasta un nerd te gana.

— No me hables así, idiota —tomo su balón y me lo aventó para distraerme. Luego de eso, vino un golpe que no vi, pero recibí—. ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Qué la traición es tu única arma?

Estaba un poco enojado, así que le di un golpe en el abdomen. Cayó al suelo y esperé a que se restableciera, eso nos daría tiempo a los dos. Pero sus amigos se empezaban a reír, así que su ego lo levanto más rápido de lo esperado. Me intento tirar estando él desde el suelo, jalando mi pierna, pero no lo logró. Mis pies estaban firmes al piso, así que con la otra pierna lo pateé, pero algo estaba mal. Después de hablar con Bella no se sentía igual hacer el mal, se sentía algo equivocado e inmaduro.

— Basta Jared.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya te dio miedo? —rodeé los ojos.

— Como lo quieras tomar, pero ya me cansé de pelear contigo por motivos tontos e inmaduros. Creo que es hora de avanzar, discúlpame.

Le extendí la mano para que se pudiera levantar, casi la toma, pero me distraje al ver que mi padre llegaba por primera vez a la escuela. Se sentía raro y recordé con una sonrisa mi niñez. Mi padre me vio, y luego grito mi nombre preocupado. Mi sonrisa desapareció al recibir un golpe de parte de Jared en la cara cuando menos me lo esperaba.

— ¡Jared! —al parecer también el director iba saliendo…

Suerte Jared, la necesitaras. Por el momento, yo quedo fuera.

POV. Carlisle

— ¡No señor director! ¡No sé cómo permite este tipo de alumnos imbé…! ¡Incompetentes!

— Me llamo Alec, señor Cullen, y le suplico se calme. Haremos válido el seguro del instituto y su hijo estará bien.

— ¿¡Cree que a mí me importa su maldito seguro para pobres! ¡Puedo llevar a Edward a los mejores hospitales! ¡Pero acaban de arrastrar su hombría y orgullo Cullen! ¡¿Eso cómo lo recupera?

— Debe entender que esto fue fuera de la institución, y no podemos estar a cargo de todos los alumnos y sus problemas. Pero le ofrecemos a su hijo dos semanas para su recuperación y…

— ¡Me lo llevaré un mes, y más vale que no tenga problemas al regresar! En cuanto a ese alumnito suyo…

— Nos encargaremos de que tenga su respectiva reprimenda.

— ¡Más le vale, porque si no lo hace usted lo haré yo! Y créame que lo haré sufrir.

— Sí, así será, señor. Se lo aseguro —me dirigí hacia la puerta, el director aun temblaba, enclenque.

— Y recuerde que tengo hasta cierto punto el poder de cerrar su escuelita, así que mucho cuidado —cerré la puerta dramáticamente y no pude evitar reír por lo bajo malvadamente al recordar la cara del enclenque.

Me dirigí a la enfermería a ver qué pasaba con el inepto de Edward. Llegue y la enfermera se dio a notar lamiendo sus labios y mirándome de arriba abajo. Un Cullen con una enfermera, claro que no.

— ¿Cómo estás? —dije directamente a Edward. Volteo y pude ver que tenía roja la cara y un poco moreteada, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Aún así, ese mes sin clases seguía en pie.

— No sé, ¿Que tal me ves? —dijo sarcásticamente. Últimamente este niño se trataba de convertir en hombre.

— Vamos.

— Pero sólo le he dado una pastilla para el dolor —enfermera tonta.

— Bueno, ahora no aprenderá que no se debe dejar golpear, vamos.

— Lo siento, muchas gracias —se dirigía a la enfermera con demasiada amabilidad. Salimos y se subió al carro rápido.

— ¿Te gusta la enfermera?

— Padre —sacudió la cabeza —, obviamente no.

— Ah... Cierto que te gustaba aquella niñita tonta con nombre de princesa… ¿Cenicienta? ¿Rapunzel? ¿Bella?

— Bella —rodeo los ojos y lo dijo con cierta tristeza. Me di cuenta aunque miraba a la ventana—. ¿Cómo sabes?

— La servidumbre quiere fomentar la comunicación entre nosotros, Edward. ¿Por qué te dejaste pegar? Ahora eres feo sin arreglo por un tiempo.

— Me distrajo tu llegada.

— Ah á, lo que digas. En fin, tendrás un mes de vacaciones y yo te voy a enviar a un curso, se te tiene que arreglar la cara aparte, un Cullen no debe mostrar…

— ¡Un mes…! ¡Me vas a volver a alejar! Ya estoy suficientemente lejos de ustedes, ni les hablo, ¿Qué más quieres? Cómprame un departamento si me quieres más lejos —suspiré. Qué niño tan más dramático e idiota.

— No iras solo esta vez, iré contigo.

— Ahora la familia feliz ¿No?

— Tu madre no irá. No notará mucho tu ausencia. Tu cara se arreglará y ella estará más tranquila.

— Debería ir. Es más, sin ella yo no voy ¿Qué tal si me quieres volver a matar?

— Dramático, solo era darte una lección de supervivencia. Pero por lo que veo no has aprendido.

— ¡Me mandaste a Asia Carlisle no conocía a nadie…! No, claro que no pasará otra vez. Sin ella no voy, fin.

**¿Qué les pareció? Se que me tarde, pero ahora trabajo :s No puede agradecer los reviews de los que no tienen cuenta, pero gracias a todos y ojalá me sigan leyendo y comentando que les gusta y que no. Un besote.**

**Gracias a mis betas que las mencionaré como están en ff para que las busquen excelentes ellas: Fucking Smile y JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, que me salvan de mi ortografía y demás, las quiero, cuídense y hasta el próximo cap (;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,**** querido lector estos personajes son totalmente de la fabulosa Meyer y se los tome prestado, así que cualquier parecido con los personajes de Crepúsculo no es coincidencia, es que son de ella.**

Pov. Carlisle

Fui directo a la oficina a buscar a Victoria para convencer a su hijo de que nos fuéramos de la maldita ciudad por un rato, disfrutar de un poco de lo que le llaman "tiempo familiar", esto iba a ser realmente difícil.

-Espera aquí iré por tu amada Victoria.

-No seas sarcástico, no es mi "amada", pero por ahora es mi seguro de vida.

-Así que la tratas como objeto- era realmente gracioso, me encantaba el concepto de Edward.

-Hace mucho que la palabra "padres" para mí solo se volvieron objetos que tal vez de alguna manera extraña son parte de mi vida.- auch!

-Si bueno, espera aquí, no te fugues con mi auto lo acabo de cambiar.

-No entiendo porque cambiaste tu Ferrari.

-Sabes lo obsoletos que sean vuelto hay mejores Edward, siempre hay mejores.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, ahora vuelvo.

Y esa había sido la charla más larga que había tenido con Edward y la única estupidez que le había enseñado en casi toda su vida era que "siempre había mejores" lo que esa maldita frase me había costado.

En este viaje tenía que tomar ciertas decisiones que cambiarían las personas que me rodeaban, pero era una posibilidad y tenía ganas inmensas y un sentimiento frustrado de que las cosas, pero en realidad dentro de mí quería arrancarle solo una sonrisa a Edward por primera y única vez hasta ahora.

Subí al penúltimo piso de la empresa más hermosa y restrictiva de la vida, la mía.

-Victoria empaca nos vamos de la ciudad por unos días.

-Y ¿Qué tipo de broma es está?

-Ninguna Edward tendrá tiempo familiar, así que nos vamos a Inglaterra.

-Hermoso sueño, como si no supieras que este emporio de empresa depende de nosotros al frente.

-Por favor no me vengas con eso lo que te importa es tu dinero invertido y te prometo que estará a salvo, no nos vamos por completo solo unos días.

-¿Entonces?

- El honor de un Cullen está en juego, así que ya que me di cuenta de la familia que necesita mi... Edward para ser un verdadero Cullen. Necesitamos a reforzar su fuerza interior para lograr un cambio, que él sea un orgullo y tú tienes que venir

- si esto es para distraerme y que pierda mi dinero papa modelo te aviso que...

-Deja a alguien de confianza cuidando tu dinero

-Nunca te ha gustado meter a otras personas en nuestros negocios

-Siempre he destruido todo lo que lleva la palabra "nuestro" menos esto y nuestro "matrimonio" si se hunde tu dinero será tu problema no me implicare en tu próxima pobreza.

-Por eso no iré, Carlisle ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Y dijimos que íbamos a ser el matrimonio perfecto, la perfecta fachada, pero cada vez me lo pones más difícil con tu carácter del demonio.

-Cálmate ángel, que tu últimamente tampoco estas de lo más agradable. Mira será mejor que no me hagas sacarme de quicio, porque te puedo dejar en banca rota con el chasquido de mis dedos, no lo dudes, como te dije desde un principio, de este matrimonio no sacaras ni pizca más allá de lo que yo te dé, así que ve empacando

- A mala hora me fui a casar contigo. No me importa, no me despegaré de esto solo por ese niño.

-¿Mala hora? Tu familia hundiéndose y con tu persona como la única salvación, cuida tus palabras. ¡Es parte del maldito trato!

-Yo no me case contigo por... ¿Cómo puedes creer…?

-jaja no utilices la de me case por amor, ni tu ni yo lo hicimos más que por un papel que uniera nuestros nombres y nos salvara del escándalo. Además mi esposa con el nuevo ascendido a su piso por su recomendación, no pienso dejarla para que se conozcan mejor.

-No sé por qué no haces un testamento en mi nombre y fin

-Ya estaría muerto mi querida esposa

-Yo también te salve del escándalo, que se enteraran que Edward era el resultado de...

- Quieres entrar en detalles... Bien, me hago el loco ese chico es tu salida, pero no me tomes por ciego y tonto ¿nos vamos o discutiremos la forma en que te quitaré tus acciones por no ir? La repulsión que me causa todo esto de mi supuesto escándalo no la tiene Edward o los reporteros, si no tener que vivir con una mujer que lo único que ha sabido hacer conmigo es sacarme dinero, de haber sabido mi futuro mi escándalo seria soportable a comparación de esto la basura y repulsión de vida que tengo gracias a ti, harás lo que te diga porque quieres seguir viendo a tus padres en tu cara y no tras las rejas por deudas millonarias.

Sollozaba Victoria nunca lloraba enfrente de nadie, que mierda dije, soy un patán, después de todo era cierto lo que decían me había convertido en un maldito.

-Sabes si te llegue a amar, pero acabo cuando el nombre de esa persona era mencionado, cada noche en tus sueños, la amas como nunca amaste a nadie y supe que tu corazón roto desahogaría su furia sobre mí siempre, he sabido ser fuerte pero no olvides el gran esfuerzo que hago por mantener esta fachada.

-Lo siento, pero ya vamos, por favor debemos salir de aquí.

-¿Lo empieza a querer?

-¿A quién?

- A Edward, ¿lo empiezas a reconocer como alguien para ti?

- Solo pienso que mis problemas no deberían afectarlo, empiezo a sentir culpabilidad.

-Yo sé que es necesario, pero no creo que me necesites

-El me pidió que tú estuvieras

- haha ¿por lo de Asia?

-Si-rodee los ojos

-Bueno déjalo, el nunca entenderá que nunca estuvo solo.

-si bueno vámonos

Bajamos del brazo como la pareja perfecta que no éramos, todos se despedían como robots y antes de irnos en el piso 10 los dos fuimos por nuestros muchachos de confianza para explicarles todo y que se hicieran cargo. Llegamos al carro y Edward se iba a bajar del lado del copiloto, pero Victoria le dijo que no y se sentó atrás. Ya dentro del carro trate de no hablar para no volver a pelear.

-Edward te peleaste muchacho no sabía que te gustaba esa... Actitud.

-No, no lo hago lo siento es que ¿Sabes de...Bell... Bella?

-No, ¿quién es?

-Una amiga

-Uno no se pelea por "amiga"

-No finjas que te importa

-Lo ves tu hijo no me quiere aquí

Chillo mi esposa, si este viaje iba a ser a base que quejas, sería muy largo. Solo espero que ese país no revele que paso cuando estuve ahí.

El viaje fue realmente corto o era que se me había pasado rápido entre tanto pensamiento, extrañaba a Bella y ese beso me había hecho pensar en lo mucho que me importaba, ya no quería dejarla a merced de Jared.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Inglaterra, una ciudad realmente hermosa no pude evitar que mis pensamientos volaran a un momento en que Bella y yo estuviéramos en ese país juntos y disfrutáramos de los mejores momentos, sin presiones, ni imposiciones solo ella y yo.

-Edward regresa a la Tierra y recoge tu equipaje

-Sí, papá.

-¿En que estas pensando Ed? Te vi distraído todo el viaje, ¿te afecto que tu padre nos trajera en segunda clase? –mi madre miro a mi padre con una mirada lasciva

-Dile las cosas directo, no me metas en lo que no es mi asunto y tú fuiste la que se quejo casi todo el camino

-Recuerda de que infierno vienes, Victoria

-M… hablando de infiernos me preguntaba si con este viaje me hablarían, por fin, de sus familias, si tengo primos, abuelos o tíos- me emocione con la sola idea

-No venimos a contarte nuestras vidas, es algo que no necesitas

-Pues a mí me dijeron algo diferente para luego sacarme de la oficina a rastras- dijo mi madre

-No tengo que dar explicaciones, ni razones Edward vienes a conocer al mejor maestro que he conocido de defensa personal, en realidad es un buen amigo –en sus ojos había un poco de alegría- está de vacaciones aquí y lo convencí para que te diera clases mientras tenga tiempo y después pasaremos tiempo juntos.

-JA-JA por favor, porque no lo abandonas ahora aquí que puedes con esa mujer y nos vamos de vuelta a la empresa, tengo cosas que hacer

-¡Victoria!

-¿Qué mujer?

-Emm… me refiero a una nana o algo, que venga la nana a cuidarlo

-Aparte de ser unos terribles padres se andan con secretitos, voy a hacer una llamada cuando lleguemos al hotel, súbanse ya a la limusina inmaduros.

Estábamos en el hotel "Park Plaza Westminster Bridge London" una hermosa vista, pero patético diseño casual con referencia a la empresa de mis padres, mientras más se pareciera a sus oficinas mejor**. Hermosa calle de Westminster Bridge Rd, gracias por aprisionarme en tu hotel.**

No sabía si Jasper me iba contestar, pero necesitaba de mi amigo para decir tonterías por un rato.

-¿Hola?

-Jasper

-Edward ¿En donde estas? ¿Por qué no has venido a la escuela? ¿Tiene que ver con la ausencia de Jared en las clases? ¿Estás bien?

-Recuento de pregunta respuesta: en Londres, Inglaterra, porque me fui de viaje, sí, tiene que ver y estoy bien ¿y tú?

-Ah bien, pensé que estarías acabado en estos momentos, espera… ¿¡qué rayos?! En Londres…

-Sí mi padre me obligo

-¿No me llevaste a Londres, Edward Cullen?

-¿Es enserio?

-Siempre he querido ir

-Pues ven, es jueves mi padre puede convencer a el director

-¡Ni de coña!, no sé cómo te escapaste apunto de exámenes semestrales.

-¡ujh los exámenes!

-Luego te paso mis perfectos apuntes, no creo que no puedas pasar exámenes para tarados

-¡Que bien los olvide! Bueno ¿Estas en receso?

-Sí, no te contestaría si no fuera así, por cierto me cobran por tu llamada de larga distancia.

-Ay dile a papi que te de otros 2000 de crédito que no usas y tienes acumulado, ya no llores.

-Bueno como sea, eso es cierto- dijo como haciendo puchero al instante recordé el motivo mayor de mi llamada

-Pásame a Bella

-¡¿Qué!?

-Ya pásamela o mañana publico tu foto en la cual estas con flotis a los 16 Jasper y con cara de que te orinas del miedo

-¡No debí invitarte! Simplemente soy… precavido en el agua, pero ahorita la busco

Se oyeron pasos y luego un "Tu, Bella, te habla Ed..." y un efusivo "dámelo" me hizo sonreír.

-¿Edward?

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Tu papá estaba muy enojado ¿estás bien?

-Así es su cara tranquila.- dije en broma

-Estaba muy preocupada… por ti – mi Bella

-Y por ti Bella

Nos quedamos en un silencio muy dulce solo con el oír de nuestras respiraciones, hasta que una campana interrumpió.

-Debo…

-Lo sé ve a clases Bella, te amo – un jadeo se escucho del otro lado ¿Había ido muy rápido?

-Yo… también, regresa ¿sí?

- Pronto volveré por ti, bye

-Quiero estar contigo, me voy, bye-mi ángel, una voz masculina molesta se puso al habla, Jasper.

-Tonto tortolo amenazador, me voy

-Sí, sí, luego te cuento que tal Inglaterra

-¡Cállate te mataré cuando vuelvas! adiós

-Adiós envidioso

El botones llego por nuestro equipaje y nos acompaño al piso 15, debía aceptarlo el lugar era realmente impresionante, para empezar el equipo audiovisual me dejo sin palabras, 1021 habitaciones y yo me sentía en la mejor. Para terminar con broche de oro, no se permitía fumar, lo que enfado a mi padre, pero para mí fue ideal, odiaba ese molesto humo y el olor que expedía.

La habitación era ideal, al mismo tiempo sofisticada y la luz ámbar le daba ese toque hogareño que me tranquilizaba, los detalles en madera me parecían de lo más elegantes.

-¿Esto recompensa tu viaje incomodo, Victoria?

-¡Por mucho! Sabes, hay que quedarnos todo lo que quieras.

-Lástima que esta no sea tu habitación

-¿Porqué?

-Esta es de Edward nosotros iremos a la siguiente

-Oh perfecto

-Me van a dejar esto para mí solo- dije algo sorprendido

-Por favor, no tienes miedo a estar solo ¿o sí?- no entendía si mi padre me retaba, pero no me importaba

-No, esto me encanta y sin ustedes, es un paraíso

-No seas irrespetuoso

-No me provoques

-Bueno basta niños, vamos a nuestra habitación y dejemos que Edward descanse con la bella vista

bella, Bella… mi Bella

**-Me ama, dijo que me ama, me hablo por teléfono y dijo que volvería por mi**

**-Muy bien Bella, ahora que lo sacamos de su cueva de oro sabemos con certeza que su padre es Carlisle**

**-Sí Jared, pero no sé si pueda sacarle el dinero que tu deseas, tonto no es.**

**-No podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad, mi padre sufre por culpa del tal Carlisle, el nos ha dado todo tenemos que devolverle el favor vengándonos con Edward por lo que su padre nos hizo**

**-¿Cómo supiste que era su hijo?**

**-Yo antes iba a grandes reuniones con mi padre y recuerdo haberlo visto alguna vez, antes mi padre era rico como el suyo, de la nada Carlisle dejo en banca rota a mi padre retirándolo como inversionista y quitándole el apoyo a su empresa, dejándolo en mal frente a todos para que tampoco lo apoyaran.**

**-Y se gasta todo eso con su patético hijo nerd en Inglaterra**

**-Con que ahí se fue el bastardo**

**-Sí, Jasper me lo dijo para que no me tardará hablando con él**

**-Ves hasta a su amigo le hace gastar dinero en llamadas innecesarias, que clase de amigo es ese, por eso no te debes enamorar de él, bebé.**

**-Sí, lo entiendo, voy a mi habitación debo terminar unas cosas**

**-Hey, no piensas irte sin darme un beso de buenas noches ¿o sí?**

**-Ja no, claro que no- sus labios me aprisionaron con sentimientos de propiedad como marcándolos como suyos, me molestaba que hiciera eso, me retiré con una media sonrisa.**

**Cuando entendería que yo siempre viví sabiendo que era un espíritu libre sin ser propiedad ni del viento, pero ni modo, había vendido mi alma al diablo, ya era tarde para mí, todo lo que oscuro en mi vida estaba flotando y no había marcha atrás. Por primera vez me sentía realmente amada y lo iba a arruinar.**

**Para que a lean más seguido las letritas que dejo en color negro y sepan que estoy triste por los pocos reviews y por eso no publique. Pero ya no pude más y ahora lo hago, sé que todo esto es porque me gusta hacerlo y no lo puedo evitar, es parte de mí y me encanta, pero sus reviews me inspiran y si no les gusta pues díganme y bye la escribo solo para mí. Está historia ya no va a ser color de rosa hum! Aquí empiezan los problemas, muchos saludos a mis betas y a todos, aunque este cap. no pudo ser beteado, cuídense y las espero la próxima, más feliz espero! **

**(Es largo porque no he publicado desde hace mucho, pero se acortara depende de ustedes)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Una verdadera disculpa por la tardanza, bueno saben que los hermosos personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, el cap está un poquito subido de tono con el lenguaje, si no les gustan las groserías para nada les recomiendo no lo lean. Espero les guste y comenten (:**

-Ya estando aquí me doy cuenta que mi vida sin ella no es la misma, sé que no tenemos nada serio y que probablemente ella no me quiera de la misma forma que yo, pero el no estar con ella me tiene algo estresado.

-Bueno Edward yo no llevo mucho de conocerte, pero siento que tienes la habilidad necesaria para conquistar a una chica, yo jamás podría ser tan cursi como tú lo eres con ella, mira que mandarle regalos desde aquí no se me hace nada adecuado.

-Es que no tiene una vida tan fácil como todos creen ahora que he estado más en contacto con ella por internet, me a contado y he entendido muchas cosas.-en eso sonó un claxon que yo no quería escuchar.

-Ya llego tu papá por ti será mejor que te vayas y luego seguimos charlando.

-Sí, bueno espero que no se le de algún berrinche a mi padre y si me traiga.

-Te tiene que traer mañana entrenaras con mis alumnos haz avanzado mejor de lo que pensé. Y a te he contado porque él es así, cálmate, ninguno de los dos baja la guardia nunca.

-Sí si bueno luego nos vemos.

Mark Burnett es mi instructor de artes marciales, lo conocí durante un paseo que dimos mi padre y yo, me dijo que era amigo de mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo y que al igual que nosotros estaba tomando vacaciones con sus mejores alumnos en artes marciales, pues se los había prometido y se volvió mi mejor amigo y una verdadera figura paterna, con él si podía hablar y contarle todo sobre Bella sin que me juzgara me sentía tan seguro con él y me hacia sentir que yo podía cuidar de mi mismo contra todo.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien, ya puedo golpear la pera con los codos y los puños

-Espero no te vuelvas muy rudo y me golpes después-río

-Ganas no me faltan, pero te perdono porque me mantienes-bufó

-Hoy vas a conocer a alguien que también fue parte de mi vida, ya que veo que mi pasado te agrada, pero no hagas muchas preguntas por favor.

-Comentan que antes no eras un guilipollas

-Si bueno no lo arruines

-Como quieras…

Llegamos a un jardín muy hermoso, en verdad me encanto, se sentía tan bien, más adelante después de seguir un camino de tierra algo inestable se encontraba una cabaña algo sofisticada, pero al mismo tiempo rustica.

-Quédate aquí, necesito hablar con una persona antes de que la conozcas.

-Otra vez me dejas en tu carro

-¿Siempre te quejas tanto? Pásate al asiento de atrás y espera prometo que será bueno para ti.

Lo obedecí porque de cierto modo quería saber quien era, porque tanto misterio y me encanto el lugar en donde vive. Fui un poco chismoso cuando bajo lo seguí con la mirada, toco el timbre y salió una mujer que lo miro extrañada desde la comisura de la puerta, después lloró y empezó a golpearle el pecho gritando algo así como "¿Dónde está?", de pronto mi padre la tomo de las muñecas y le dijo algo con cara dura y fría, pero tranquilamente ella solo asintió y negó una sola vez, entro a su casa y mi padre regreso al auto.

-Ven

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ya la conocerás, vamos.

Toco la puerta esta vez y se escucho un dulce "pasen" que me estremeció el cuerpo, entramos y todo era tan cálido, había una pequeña y acogedora salita a la entrada del lado izquierdo todo estaba decorado con un color blanco, madera y azul, amaba esa combinación, de pronto de nuestro lado derecho apareció una mujer que a mi parecer era familiar y creo que se había cambiado y un sutil brillo iluminaba sus ojos al verme y yo quise abrazarla.

-Bueno Edward, ella es Esme una amiga de la infancia que creí te gustaría conocer.

-Hola Esme- me acerque a ella y le tome la mano.

Pero después sentí un impulso de abrazarla que no pude contener y ella no me rechazo, se sorprendió, pero después se relajo y correspondió a el acto, me -sentí tan feliz, no sabía que estaba pasando de alguna manera inexplicable me completaba.

-Bueno la verdad yo te vine a dejar porque tengo que hacer unas cosas con tu madre, llevamos mucho tiempo fuera y los negocios no se arreglan solos, regreso por ti en dos horas.

Mi padre se fue sin darme una explicación más allá de que era una amiga de la infancia, así que me sentí del todo incomodo, me invito a pasar al comedor e hizo una comida deliciosa y yo venía con mucha hambre después de entrenar, así que prácticamente la devore.

-Disculpe por el abrazo tan efusivo- dije cuando trajo el postre

-No te preocupes Edward, en realidad fue muy lindo de tu parte

-Es que no se siento que ya la conozca desde siempre

-Por favor, tutéame que espero que no soy tan vieja

-Bueno, lo siento, es solo que me siento de un modo muy extraño, siento que le… te puedo contar todo.

-Pues será mejor que lo hagas porque nos queda una hora y creo que ya terminaste de comer.

-Bueno después de terminarme su… tu cocina

-No te preocupes aquí siempre habrá comida para ti-su sonrisa era tan linda

-¿De donde mi padre puede conocer a una persona tan linda siendo el tan frío?

-Él no era así

-De este lado del mundo me dicen eso con más frecuencia

-Porque así es, el antes era una simple estudiante muy inteligente y reservado de alguna manera, no tenía problemas con nadie, pero siempre se preocupaba por los demás- una lágrima corrió en su mejilla y ella la trato de ocultar- pero en fin la vida es dura y da lecciones que no todos soportan, pero cuéntame de ti que a tu padre ya lo conocemos.

-Bueno últimamente creo que todos lo conocen mejor que yo, yo simplemente voy una escuela, soy e cerebrito del salón, me gusta una chica, tengo solo un amigo…

-Para para, ¿Te gusta una chica?

-Eso también es raro a todos les interesa eso menos a mis padres, menos a mi madre.

-A mi si me interesa, este… pero que tal ¿cómo vas con ella?

-Pues no se si me quiere, creo que si, porque me lo dijo solo una vez, estoy muy confundido digo si la quiero, pero no se si ella me quiera de la misma forma. -Cada vez nos llevamos mejor, pero justo cuando la siento cerca algo me aleja ella, por ejemplo este viajecito de mi padre, no se porque me trajo aquí, me siento algo encerrado, si no fuera por mis clases de artes marciales creo que…

-¡¿Tomas clases de artes marciales?!

-Sí, me gustan mucho, me ayudan a desestresarme…

-Te esta volviendo su espejo-susurró- solo ten cuidado ¿quieres?

-Wow, esto es realmente raro.

-¿Qué? ¿Te hable muy fuerte? Lo siento yo…

-No para nada, lo que se me hace raro es que haya alguien que se preocupe por mi aparte de mi nana, me hace sentir bien en realidad. –de pronto me tomo las manos

-Yo siempre en verdad siempre, voy a estar aquí para ti.

-Sé que suena extraño, pero me haces sentir bien, seguro y confío en ti, también espero estar para ti siempre, solo si ya no me quieres o algo, te suplico que -me digas, soy algo susceptible, pero prefiero eso a que me defraudes… como todos.

-Por Dios, jamás haría eso, ¿qué te han hecho pequeño?

-Nada, solo que no he tenido una vida de ensueño, en fin, cuéntame de ti ¿si?

-Yo tampoco tengo una vida de ensueño, pero vivo bien, tengo un rancho en donde cultivo y crio ganado, estudie veterinaria y administración de empresas agrarias para poder mantener mi rancho.

-Suena genial, no entiendo como no estas casada ¿o si?

-No, hace mucho perdí a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida y desde entonces no he podido recuperarme y no he encontrado en mi vida a nadie que llene ese vacío.

-Pues ahora nos conocemos, puedes contar conmigo y aunque tal vez no viva en este continente, nos podemos hablar por internet o teléfono y así nos podemos acompañar, yo tampoco soy muy unido con mi familia, así que supongo que podemos formar una nueva.

-Espero que si pequeño.

-¡No! Yo quiero ser el hermano mayor en todo esto.

-Jaja Claro que sí

La charla después de eso fue muy amena en verdad me divertí con ella y fue muy difícil separarme cuando mi papá llego, ella me contó muchas cosas buenas de él y eso me hizo tenerle cierto desconocido aprecio, me dijo que después me llevaría a su rancho y con esa promesa me fui.

-¿Cómo te fue?-dijo mi padre un tanto nervioso

-Excelente, Esme en realidad es una buena hermanita y…

-¿hermanita? –río

-Sí, ella será como mi hermanita es en verdad buena y me trato muy bien, me conto historia sobre ti y…

-¡¿Qué te conto?!- note que apretó el volante y eso me enojo.

-Podrías no interrumpirme cada vez que hablo, es de mala educación, no entiendo como puede ella decir cosas buenas de ti cuando tu eres un total patán.

-¿Cosas buenas?-medio sonrío

-Sí, me dijo que eras inteligente y que pensabas en los demás antes de que te convirtieras en Shrek

-Da igual vamos al hotel

-No necesito ir a una cabina telefónica

-Te volviste a acabar tu crédito

-Sí

-Bueno ten mi celular, estoy muy cansado como para ir a una cabina y que te tardes como una niña hablando con sus amigas.

-¿Me lo vas a prestar?

-Está en la guantera

Necesitaba con urgencia hablar con Bella, después de los consejos que Esme me dio no la pensaba dejar ir, Jasper le acababa de comprar un celular con el dinero que le había depositado en su cuenta, le hice una a ella aunque se negó, pero la convencí después de que se dio cuenta que lo necesita. No pensaba llamarle si estaba en clase así que le mande una mensaje "_Bella ¿estas en clases? en verdad quiero hablar contigo", _espere y bloque el celular pues pensé que se tardaría, pero contesto muy rápido _"No, yo también quiero hablar contigo, llámame" _Me preocupe un poco, esperaba que James no le hubiese prohibido hablar conmigo o algo.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, bueno no tanto

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me salí de mi casa, ya no soporto que mi padre me diga que hacer y con quien estar, sabes yo no quiero a James... yo… te quiero Edward

-Bella no debiste, yo aun no estoy allá, me siento tan impotente… ya se, ve a la casa de Jasper

-Jasper me odia Edward

-Pero si yo se lo pido

-Eso no quitara que me odia, mira odio pedirte esto, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda te devolveré el favor, ¿podrías mandarme dinero a la cuenta que abriste para mi?, solo lo suficiente para ir a algún hotel, el que sea no importa

-No permitiré que estés en un hotel, yo los odio, mira le mandaré el dinero a Jasper, lo suficiente para que te compre un departamento, no te lo mando a ti porque no podrías sacar la cantidad de dinero al no ser adulta, pero el padre de Jasper sí, compraras lo suficiente y solo en lo que se terminan tramites estarás en un hotel.

-Edward no puedo aceptar eso

-Hazlo por favor, si no estas a salvo yo no estaré tranquilo, solo déjame ayudarte, después me lo pagas

-Yo no puedo pagar un departamento, no creo poder volver a la escuela hasta dentro de un año cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad y tampoco me van a dar trabajo

-Ya buscaremos solución, te prometo que todo estará bien

-Me gusta tanto escucharte

-A mi me gustas tú ¿me harás caso verdad?

-Esta bien

-Bueno debo irme, te quiero, hasta luego

-Yo también Edward, hasta luego

Le devolví el celular a mi padre, pero le tenía que decir del dinero y aunque sé que lo tiene también sé que me costará convencerlo.

-Carlisle necesito un favor

-Edward no me subestimes, no padezco de sordera y te informo que estamos en el mismo auto

-Y tu no me subestimes, no estoy ciego y he pasado toda una vida escondiéndome

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que lo que tu quieres es esconderme y que nadie sepa que soy tu hijo y yo quiero lo que y escuchaste

-¿Estas amenazándome?

-Papá leo los periódicos eres un empresario de cuello blanco, de donde crees que lo saque

-¿Cuánto quieres?

-¿Cuanto cuesta un departamento amueblado y con víveres?

-Será en el lugar donde yo desee hace mucho que quiero ser dueño de un departamento cerca de nuestra casa

-Es perfecto

-Esta me la pagaras

-Con gusto

No me gustaba sentir que lo único que había aprendido en este viaje aparte de artes marciales era a manipular a mi padre, pero la verdad es que ya era hora de que le demostrara que existo. Aparte de que haría todo porque Bella estuviera bien.

**¿Qué les pareció? Necesito su opinión, pues ya la deje mucho y no se. Sí, me tarde la escuela me está matando, me quiero dar un tiro y les aviso que sus reviews son mi fuerza, intentaré publicar y ponerme horarios. :s No puede agradecer los reviews de los que no tienen cuenta, pero gracias a todos y ojalá me sigan leyendo y comentando que les gusta y que no. Un besote, cuídense y hasta el próximo cap ;)**


End file.
